LUZ PARA EL DESIERTO
by Zollunita
Summary: Habían pasado 18 meses de la terrible batalla de Pain, la alianza conspiraba contra Konoha; el Kazekage se había negado a participar en dicha conspiración, las consecuencias empezaba a resentirlas, trataban de derrocarlo, un matrimonio era la solución, ¿Aceptaria Sakura tan delicada misión?
1. Capítulo 1- Propuesta

-LUZ PARA EL DESIERTO-

Habían pasado 18 meses de la terrible batalla de Pain, la alianza conspiraba contra Konoha; el Kazekage se había negado a participar en dicha conspiración, logrando ser acusado de traidor, las consecuencias empezaba a resentirlas, habían sembrado la desconfianza en su aldea con su manera de gobernar, tratando de derrocarlo y asignar un nuevo Kazekage que apoyara las desiciones de la alianza, un matrimonio parecia ser la solución a sus problemas.

-¿porque yo?- pregunto Sakura.

-Sé que te hice daño en el pasado, pero soy un hombre diferente al chiquillo de doce años que intento matarte en los exámenes chunnin, creo que te diste cuenta el tiempo que estuviste en la aldea, solo confía en nosotros- dijo Gaara lo más sereno que pudo, estaba ansioso, no se explicaba el temor que sentía porque Sakura lo rechazara.

¿Cual sera la respuesta de Sakura? ¿sería el inicio de una nueva era de Paz o simplemente se estaban precipitando al caos?

CAP. 1. PROPUESTA.

-Lo entiendo, solo que no puedo creer que estén decididos a atacarnos, después de lo que la aldea y sobre todo Naruto ha hecho por la alianza- Tsunade estaba realmente agobiada.

Lo sé mi Lady, es por eso que vine a ofrecerle este trato, al no formar parte de la conspiración, me han declarado traidor, aunque cobardemente no me lo hicieron saber de frente, se han dedicado a desprestigiarme en mi aldea, tratando de derrocarme, el consejo sugiere que este trato seria ampliamente benéfico para ambas aldeas-

Estoy de acuerdo, y sobra decir que acepto el trato, no hace falta reiterarle que en la hoja tenemos a las descendientes de los clanes más poderosos de todas las 5 Naciones, y están en edad para consumar un matrimonio, permítame sugerirle a Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi estaría más que complacido, eso sin contar que Hinata ha mejorado bastante y es una kunoichi muy fuerte, o tal vez Ino Yamanaka, es bastante atractiva y sin duda una Shinobi a su altura.- Tsunade terminó de decir sin dejar de mirar complacida a Gaara.

Gaara se quedó pensando, Ino para nada era de su agrado, era cierto que era muy hermosa y sus habilidades como kunoichi eran demasiado interesantes, pero le parecía demasiado superficial y hueca, ella estaba totalmente descartada, Hinata era muy bonita y era muy cierto que había dejado de ser una ninja débil, pero sabía de su relación en secreto con su amigo Naruto, y jamás haría algo para lastimar a esa persona que lo había sacado de la oscuridad, él tenía su elección, lo supo esa noche 2 meses atrás en la penumbra de su habitación, pero se percató que Lady Tsunade no la había sugerido y sabía que no era porque no confiara en sus habilidades y destreza como Kunoichi, no, él sabía que la verdadera razón, era porque ella amaba a esa ninja como su propia hija, y no querría sacrificarla a un matrimonio arreglado, ni siquiera por el bien de la alianza.

-Le agradezco las sugerencias Hokage, pero antes de venir a ofrecerle el trato, los concejales de mi aldea y yo por supuesto, ya habíamos hecho una elección, sé que no se sorprenderá por nuestra decisión, puesto que es una ninja con habilidades sorprendentes, su inteligencia, su carácter y dulzura serán de gran apoyo para ayudarme a tener la absoluta confianza de mi aldea, al igual que sellara nuestro pacto ante la alianza, no habrá objeción alguna en que la arena y la hoja trabajen como una sola, supongo que sabe de quién le estoy hablando- Gaara dijo de lo más tranquilo y decidido que a la Hokage se le erizo toda la piel al darse cuenta que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Porque ella? Que yo sepa no han convivido mucho, son contadas las veces que han intercambiado palabra, a menos que haya pasado algo en la última misión de Sakura en la Arena, de la cual yo no esté enterada-Dijo Tsunade con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Ayudo a detener a Sasori junto a la abuela Chiyo, salvo a mi hermano de la muerte, por lo cual le estamos totalmente agradecidos, es muy fuerte y excelente médico, además de lo que le dije anteriormente, es imposible negar su belleza, y el hecho de que esta a su nivel y que en un futuro llegará a superarla a usted, la convierte en una candidata potencial, hace 2 meses, cuando estuvo apoyando nuestro servicio médico en la Arena, pude conocerla mejor, y créame no hay nadie que me inspire la suficiente confianza para formar una familia a mi lado, como lo hace Haruno cada vez que la veo, también me conto en qué circunstancias terminó su compromiso con Uchiha, así que creo que será una manera de evitar que ese hombre siga lastimándola, yo no quiero que Naruto tenga que elegir a uno de sus hermanos por tomar partida entre ellos, piénselo, ya que yo no tengo nada más que pensar.- Gaara se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de lo más tranquilo, sabía que la Hokage tendría que aceptar sus términos.

-Shizuneee! Ven ahora y trae mi botella de sake- grito una encolerada Tsunade, maldito mocoso que razón tenía, la había dejado sin opciones, como diablos iba decírselo a Sakura? Paso una mano por su cabello y se dejó caer sobre su silla.

Sakura recupero la sonrisa que había perdido 11 meses atrás, después de terminar el compromiso con la persona que siempre considero como el amor de su vida, comprendió que Sasuke ya no era el niño de 12 años que a pesar de su aparente indiferencia era capaz de Amar, había visto que en el ya no había vuelta atrás, recordó aquel día, Cuando Sakura le devolvió el anillo, Sasuke primero no había aceptado de buena manera la cancelación del compromiso, no quería ser el hazme reír de la aldea, le grito e intento golpear aquel día, le dijo que no aceptaba sus razones puesto que ella ya le conocía de toda la vida, pero Sakura se mantuvo firme y le dijo que ella necesitaba a alguien que le demostrara su amor, que se lo dijera todos los días y que viviera la misma felicidad que ella, ya estaba cansada de tratar de ayudar a Sasuke, ya que el solo hablaba de restaurar su clan, y perpetuar la gloria que siempre los había caracterizado, en esos momentos Sasuke estaba confundido, que le sucedía a esa Molestia? Se le hacía ridículo jugar a los novios enamorados, y ella lo sabía, hasta el momento todo había funcionado, Que más quería? Al ver que todos los observaban, la dejo llorando en el centro de la aldea, con todos los presentes de espectadores, no tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a la bola de Idiotas que se habían dado a la tarea de Guardaespaldas de la pelirosada; Sai y Shikamaru trataban de controlar a Naruto que estaba dispuesto a asesinar al Uchiha por lastimar a su 'hermanita' no le importaba que el también fuera como su hermano, se habia comportado como un verdadero bastardo, Tenten y Hinata trataban de darle consuelo, mientras Neji hacia esfuerzo por mantener su autocontrol y no correr a patear su trasero, él había tenido una relación con Haruno antes de su regreso a la aldea, ese hermoso cerezo que le dio un sentido a su existencia, con Sakura descubrió lo que era el primer amor, el primer beso, esa sensación de que alguien te esperaba con un abrazo y cuidados después de una misión, aunque también con ella experimento lo que fue tener el corazón roto, pues ella le habia dejado porque no podía olvidar al Uchiha y no quería lastimarlo, aún así el Hyuga le guardaba un hermoso cariño y odiaba que alguien la hiciera llorar, se había convertido en una querida Amiga, pues después de su relación amorosa, pudo descubrir que Tenten era su Verdadero Amor y que su experiencia con Haruno, le sirvió para poder abrir su corazón al Amor que Tenten siempre le habia albergado; como era Posible Que ese idiota de Uchiha no pudiera atesorar el Amor y dedicación que te brinda una Mujer que Te Ama, que Kami le diera paciencia.

Días después Sasuke se paseaba con Karin por las calles de Konoha y proclamaba que habia encontrado a la madre de sus hijos, Sakura sufrió en esos días, pero ya las heridas habían empezado a cerrar.

-Sakura me estas escuchando? Al menos dime que no vas ayudarme y así no pierdo mi tiempo- Shikamaru dijo con cierto fastidio.

-Lo siento Shika-Kun me distraje, claro que te voy ayudar, nada me haría más feliz que tu boda con la cerda- Sakura le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

- Gracias mujer, no sabes lo problemático que es escoger un anillo, paso por ti a las 8.- sin decir nada más Shikamaru beso su mejilla y se marchó a realizar sus deberes.

Sakura estaba feliz por sus amigos, al menos para ellos la felicidad parecía sonreírles, suspiro con amargura y camino sin mirar por donde iba, de pronto choco con alguien, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura, donde te habías metido pequeña? La Hokage me mando a buscarte, necesitamos ir a la torre, al parecer quiere darte una misión- Kakashi miraba con ternura a Sakura, para él, ella como Naruto y Sasuke eran como sus hijos.

- Gracias Sensei, que esperamos vayamos antes de que Tsunade-Shishou se enfurezca- Kakashi asintió y ambos corrieron hacia la oficina de la Hokage.

Al entrar a la oficina se percataron de la presencia de Gaara, Kakashi se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, pues la cara de la Hokage reflejaba angustia y amargura, aunque no podría ser tan grave, pues el Kazakage estaba de lo más sereno.

-Buenas noches Kazakage-Sama, Tsunade-shishou, para que nos ha mandado llamar? Sucede algo malo?- Sakura pregunto entre intrigada y nerviosa, se habia percatado de la angustia de su maestra y le inquietaba la insistente mirada de Gaara.

-Siéntense y escuchen con atención, como bien saben, después de la batalla contra Pain, tanto la nación del viento y la del rayo están muy desconcertadas por la aniquilación de Pain a manos de Naruto, y temen que en algún momento nuestra aldea quiera levantarse en armas sobre las demás al sentirse tan poderosa, el pais del agua que permanecía al margen a decidido aliarse con ellas y han recurrido a la arena para pedir su apoyo para atacarnos, el Kazekage se negó rotundamente argumentando que no quería iniciar una guerra y que hay un lazo poderoso con la hoja para no poder atacarla, ellos saben que ese lazo es Naruto debido a su amistad por años, así que se han dedicado a sembrar la desconfianza entre los habitantes de la arena sobre su forma de manejar a la aldea, el consejo le ha sugerido que despose una Shinobi de la aldea de la hoja, para que den por descartada la lealtad a Naruto como motivo de hermandad con la aldea, ya que temen que ambos por ser tan poderosos atenten contra la alianza, además de evitar un ataque a Konoha, esposa elegida del Kazekage, tendrá la misión de apoyar a Gaara, demostrándoles que su líder es un buen esposo y padre, capaz de gobernar a una aldea, porque conocería la responsabilidad de ser cabeza de familia.

-Entiendo Hokage-Sama, ahora díganos en que podemos ayudar Sakura y yo? Acaso ya tienen una candidata? O les ayudaremos en la selección de una chica para el Kazekage?- Kakashi miró al Kazekage esperando una respuesta.

-De hecho, ya hemos hecho una elección- Tsunade se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sakura, debo decirte que has sido la afortunada elegida para esta misión, debes sentirte honrada al ser elegida entre todas la kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja, así como espero que hayas comprendido la relevancia de este asunto, no solo ayudaras a tu aldea de un posible ataque, también serás la primera Dama de la Arena, ayudaras a que la gente vuelva a creer en la justicia, y les infundaras confianza en Gaara, pero sobre todo tendrás la oportunidad de formar una familia con un hombre importante y respetable, el cuidara de ti y procurara tu bienestar.

-Puedo saber porque yo? No es que este ofendida, entiendo lo delicado de la situación, pero no creo ser la indicada para esta misión, sería poco creíble debido a mi escaso historial de romances- Sakura no daba crédito a lo que habia escuchado, porque ella?, apenas estaba superando su ruptura con Sasuke, ya habia asimilado que solo habia fantaseado con un Amor no correspondido, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir de nuevo, con alguien que solo pensaba en sus propios intereses, no iba ser el títere de nadie.

-Sé que estás pensando en que sólo eres una herramienta, lo cual no es del todo cierto, no puedo negar que cualquier persona, que hubiera sido elegida para ser mi esposa, en esta situación, sería solo una pieza importante en el tablero, pero si te elegí a ti, es porque no hay nadie mejor que tú para ser mi compañera de vida, eres una persona noble, muy querida por tus conocidos, eres una excelente ninja y la mejor amiga de Naruto, sería más creíble nuestra relación, porque nosotros tendríamos más contacto por mi amistad con él, además serias la única persona a la que la aldea de la arena crea capaz de mantenerme en calma y controlarme, en verdad piensas que la gente de mi aldea creería que alguien como Hinata sería capaz de controlar mi temperamento con ese carácter tan dulce? Tenten ni pensarlo está comprometida con Hyuga desde hace meses y Yamanaka, terminaría por estrangularla los primeros 5 minutos de convivir con ella, es insoportable, sé que te hice daño en el pasado, pero soy un hombre diferente al chiquillo de doce años que intento matarte en los exámenes chunnin, creo que te diste cuenta el tiempo que estuviste en la aldea, solo confía en nosotros- dijo Gaara lo más sereno que pudo, estaba ansioso, no se explicaba el temor que sentía porque Sakura lo rechazara.

Sakura escucho con atención a Gaara, y se percató que era sincero, además que ella era la única que podía cumplir con esa misión, no podría destruir la felicidad de cualquiera de sus amigas, Tenten e Ino iban a casarse con el amor de sus vidas, y Naruto al fin habia encontrado su felicidad con Hinata, no iba ser ella quien se las arrebatara, así que miro decidida a Gaara y por fin rompió el silencio.

-Comprendo y ante todo soy una Shinobi que vela por el bien de su aldea, acepto la misión, solo indíquenme lo que prosigue y cuando se realizara la boda.

Gaara estaba complacido, algo en su interior se regocijo al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, Kakashi estaba molesto, no podían poner a Sakura en esa situación, no estaba emocionalmente preparada para esa misión, y Tsunade por su parte se sentía con una terrible culpa.

- Y bien, a todo esto, a mi porque me mandó llamar?- Kakashi no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta con un aire de molestia.

-Bien Kakashi, Gaara se quedara un par de días más, esto con el fin de que se deje ver con Sakura por la aldea, la boda se realizara en 3 meses, y tienen 2 meses y medio, para simular su relación, no será difícil, Sakura y tú estuvieron hace 2 meses en la aldea de la arena, investigando lo del ataque a Temari, y todo el tiempo que estuvieron, vivieron en casa del Kazekage, así que podemos argumentar que durante su estancia, Gaara y Sakura empezaron una relación, al darse cuenta lo bien que se complementaban, también, necesito que ayudes a Shikamaru y a Kankuro, a redactar el documento, en el cual, se especifique la aldea de la arena y la hoja, firman un acuerdo de paz y alianza militar, donde la aldea de la Arena se compromete a tomar la responsabilidad y el control de las filas militares de Konoha en caso de violar las cláusulas de paz hacia las demás naciones, también quiero que Shikamaru redacte otro documento, en el cual se especifique, que esta boda se realiza con el fin de ayudar al Kazekage con su liderazgo en la arena, y que el tratado que se firma ante los representantes de las demás Naciones, no es más que una encrucijada para evitar el ataque en Konoha, y en caso de traición, por parte de la arena, se rompe el matrimonio y nuestros pactos, no quiero sorpresas.

-No habrá ninguna se lo aseguro mi Lady, pero todo se hará como usted lo disponga.-Agrego el Kazekage.

-De acuerdo, creo que iré a buscar a Shikamaru al departamento de inteligencia- Sin decir una palabra más Kakashi se esfumo.

-Quedando al tanto de la situación pueden retirarse, sería muy sospechoso que estemos todos aquí reunidos, han en enviado espías detrás del Kazekage, para poder reunir pruebas que lo acusen en coludir Junto a la hoja contra la alianza, marchaos.

-Con su permiso mi Lady- Sakura salió sin dirigirle la mirada a su maestra, lo cual a la Hokage la hirió terriblemente, solo esperaba que ese muchachito la hiciera Feliz.

-Adelante, los espero mañana en mi casa, quiero que desayunemos juntos, después de todo seré como tu suegra Mocoso- lo último lo dijo en un tono bastante Amenazante.

-Como gustes Tsunade, ahí estaremos- Gaara le abrió la puerta a Sakura y ambos salieron de la oficina.

-Espero puedas perdonarme algún día Haruno, no quería arruinar tu vida, solo que no supe otra forma de ayudar a la aldea con la alianza y bueno, la vez que platicamos y me contaste lo de Uchiha, sentí la necesidad de ayudarte, y no sé, pensé que sería una forma de alejarte de Konoha sin ser acusada de traición, y la idea de casarme, solo pude aceptarla, si se trataba de alguien como Tú...

-Como yo? A que se refiere Kazekage?- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Bueno, esa noche que platicamos en mi habitación, me di cuenta que eres una chica valiente, audaz, inteligente, capaz de lograr todo lo que se propone, tus sentimientos son transparentes y puros, todo el Amor que brindas a los demás es sincero, eres LUZ, en cambio yo, he sido completa oscuridad, siempre fui una persona egoísta, fría, sedienta de sangre, pero desde que conocí a Naruto, he aprendido a decir y demostrarle a las personas de mi alrededor, mi afecto hacia ellas, y dar la vida si es necesario por las personas que Amo, y eso quiero hacer Haruno, quiero proteger a mi aldea, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos y a ti, si me lo permites- Gaara tomo su Mano con un notable sonrojo, el cual se le hizo muy dulce a la pelirosa, por lo que decidió entrelazar sus dedos con los de Gaara y con esa respuesta muda, ambos caminaron por las calles de Konoha ajenos a las miradas de los curiosos, que los observaban al pasar junto a ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2- Noticias Inesperadas

2- NOTICIAS INESPERADAS.

-Hinata-chan, nos has tenido noticias de Konoha?- Naruto estaba acostado sobre el regazo de la Peli-azul, desde que salieron de misión no dejaba de hacerle la misma pregunta.

-No Naruto-kun, Hanabi no ha mandado nada aún, pero tranquilízate, Sakura-chan estará bien, la he visto muy animada, después de su misión en la aldea de la Arena llego más decidida a seguir con su Vida, sabes que ya no le interesa lo que haga Sasuke-sama.

-No lo sé Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan siempre ha estado enamorada del teme, y a pesar de todo, termina perdonándolo, no quiero que teme siga lastimándola, antes de que saliéramos de misión hable con él, le dije que ya no molestara a Sakura-chan y el muy maldito me dijo que no le aseguraba nada, no entiendo a qué regreso a la aldea, sabes hay ocasiones en las que creo que todos tienen Razón en pensar que Sasuke no regreso con buenas intenciones a la aldea- Naruto tenía en su mirada un brillo de tristeza, lo cual preocupaba mucho a la ojiperla, Naruto no era de los que se deprimían.

-No pienses en esas cosas Naruto-kun, tal vez Sasuke-sama se haya perdido en la amargura, pero ni Sakura-chan ni Tú tienen la culpa de eso, ustedes siempre trataron de rescatarlo, y darle su cariño de todas las maneras posibles, todos elegimos nuestro destino y lamentablemente Sasuke-sama ha elegido mal, pero por su propia cuenta, y pase lo que pase con él, no será tu culpa, pero siempre contará contigo y debes estar tranquilo porque nunca lo dejarás solo, aunque Sakura-Chan y su felicidad siempre será lo primero para nosotros- Hinata acariciaba los rubios cabellos del chico, mientras este la miraba emocionado.

-Mi Vida, siempre haces lo posible para animarme, que razón tienes 'ttebayo, haga lo que haga el Teme siempre estaré para darle una mano- Hinata se sonrojo por las palabras del Chico, lo cual provoco que Naruto riera y le diera un tierno beso.

-Podrían dejar de besuquearse, creo que voy a vomitar de tanta miel o no Akamaru -Kiba no dejaba de reírse ante el sonrojo de la chica y los reclamos del rubio.

Sasuke se encontraba en su apartamento pensando en su último encuentro con Madara, tenían que actuar rápido, todos creían muerto a Madara, pues Sasuke y Óbito habían montado esa farsa, era la manera en que Tsunade aceptara al Uchiha de vuelta, y poder obtener el Zorro de las nueve colas, ya que era el último Bijuu que les faltaba, y así poder tomar el control de las 5 Naciones, de esa manera Sasuke podía consumir su tan ansiada venganza contra Konoha, sería el segundo al mando, el restauraría su clan, y perpetuaría la gloria por siempre, pero al parecer sus planes se habían venido abajo, la molestia había echado por la borda sus planes, y él no lograba explicarse porque quería que Sakura fuera la madre de sus hijos, por más que le daba vueltas, no encontraba explicación lógica, probablemente se había convertido en una obsesión el día en que lo dejo, tal vez era porque Sakura era la única que chica que lo llevaba al éxtasis en el sexo, tenía una forma en particular de provocarlo, su cuerpo y su aroma eran adictivos para el azabache, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza, y esa forma tan suya de llevarlo al orgasmo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tenía que hacer algo por recuperarla por las buenas, Madara pronto atacaría a la aldea y Sasuke tendría que extraer el zorro del cuerpo de Naruto y eso marcaría el fin para Konoha, el fin para esa molestia, ya que Madara le había advertido que si no estaba con él, ella también moriría, y con ella se irían las esperanzas del Clan Uchiha más Poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Gaara y Sakura caminaban por las calles de Konoha, los ojos de los curiosos se fijaban en ellos al pasar, Sakura empezaba a sentirse incómoda, pues Gaara no habia soltado su mano, ¿cómo iba a explicarles a sus Amigas que se iba a casar con Gaara? ¿Acaso le creerían?

-Al fin los encuentro, la Hokage me mando a buscarlos, al parecer ya echaron el plan a andar!- Shikamaru le soltó una sonrisita socarrona a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

-Nara, tal vez para ti sea un plan, pero se te olvida que Haruno va a ser mi esposa, y merece ser tratada como tal, quiero que a mi lado se sienta protegida, importante, así que te pido, le des el lugar que se merece- Gaara miraba seriamente al Nara, que hizo que a Shikamaru se le erizara la piel.

- Lo siento mi Lord, tal vez no supe expresarme, Lady Tsunade me mando a escoltarlos y también a informarles que hoy por la noche haremos una reunión en la casa de Kakashi-Sensei, donde les informaremos a sus amigos más cercanos acerca de su noviazgo, aprovechando que Naruto está ausente y evitar su asedio con preguntas, sabemos que no es el momento de informarle su situación, debido a su carente discreción, podía quedar descubierta la farsa y por ende, la alianza acusaría de traición a la aldea de la Arena y corremos el riesgo de un inminente ataque a Konoha.- Shikamaru hablaba completamente en susurros, mientras soltaba unas carcajadas al percatarse de que Ino y Tenten se acercaban hacia ellos.

- Frentona, creo que tienes que mucho que explicarnos- Ino miraba a Sakura y a Gaara tomados de la mano completamente intrigada, ¿que no se suponía que Sakura tenía el corazón roto?

-Buenas Tardes Lord Kazekage, ¿Sakura como estas?- Tenten saludo a la pareja, completamente confundida por la situación, aunque en su interior se sentía feliz por la pelirosa.

-Buenas tardes Tenten- Saludo Gaara.

-Hola Tenten, Ino, sé que deben estar muy enojadas conmigo, por no haberles contado nada, pero precisamente hoy en la tarde habrá una reunión en casa de Kakashi-Sensei, y ahí les explicaré con lujo de detalles, de verdad sé que he sido completamente borde con ustedes- Sakura bajo la mirada.

- Cariño, de verdad me siento terrible al haberte pedido que no dijeras nada hasta que lo hiciéramos oficial, pero sé que tus amigas comprenderán que debido a que soy el Kazekage de la Arena, era un tema que debíamos manejar con discreción, pero chicas en la noche las esperamos en Casa de Kakashi, yo mismo les contestare todas las preguntas que tengan para nosotros- Gaara miraba serio a las kunoichis, aunque les regalo una sonrisa, ganándose de inmediato la aprobación de las chicas.

-Gracias Kazekage será un honor acompañarlos esta noche- Contesto Ino con una reverencia, tomando de la mano a Tenten y lanzándole una sonrisa socarrona a Sakura agrego - Me da gusto por ti frentona, yo sabía que pronto encontrarías a alguien que valorara la gran mujer que eres.

Sakura se sonrojó- Me las pagarás Ino-Cerda.

-Neh, grandulón, creo que a Sasuke no le gustará la noticia que le llevaremos, no todos los días tu Ex-prometida te cambia por un Kazekage- Suigetsu miraba divertido a Juugo, realmente estaba ansioso por ver la cara del Uchiha.

-Tarde o temprano la señorita Sakura encontraría a alguien que la hiciera creer de nuevo en al Amor, solo espero que Sasuke no haga ninguna tontería, estamos a unos meses de llevar a cabo nuestro plan, y si comete una imprudencia Madara-Sama tomara represalias contra él y nosotros- Juugo contesto algo preocupado.

-Tienes razón grandulón, esto podría estropear el plan, pero si Sasuke se entera que ya sabíamos lo de Sakura y el rarito sin cejas, podría embestirnos con un chidori en el trasero, y la verdad no ha sido lo suficientemente manoseado y admirado por las mujeres de esta aldea, me niego rotundamente a permitir que Sasuke decida freír el mío.- Suigetsu hizo ademanes de sufrir escalofríos,

-¿Ustedes 2 que hacen? Sasuke está esperándolos en el apartamento, la Hokage nos ha encomendado una misión, debemos alistar las cosas, pues nos iremos por unas semanas, al fin nos vamos de esta maldita aldea, así podré aprovechar el tiempo para conquistar a Sasuke, puedo verlo, seré la matriarca del clan más poderoso.- Karin no podía controlar su emoción, al fin se casaría con Sasuke y seria respetada y temida por todos.

-No te hagas ilusiones Zanahoria, en el mejor de los casos, servirás a la matriarca del Clan y eso si Sasuke, deja que te le acerques, tú al igual que nosotros, sabes que solo eres parte de la estrategia de Sasuke para salvar su honra y ego de macho herido,- Suigetsu estaba harta de la estupidez de Karin.

-No discutan y vámonos, saben que a Sasuke no le gusta esperar- Juugo, jalo a Suigetsu para ponerle punto final a la batalla que se avecinaba.

Kakashi se encontraba listo, Shizune habia sido de mucha ayuda, le ayudo con los bocadillos y las bebidas, iba a ser una reunión intima, solo los compañeros de generación de Sakura y sus respectivos Senseis, solo faltarían Naruto y Sasuke con sus respectivos equipos, Kakashi decidió ir con su ropa habitual, ya que no se trataba de algo tan formal.

-Kakashi-San, estas muy pensativo, trata de tranquilizarte, después de todo eres experto dando excusas, saldrás de esta sin ningún problema.- Shizune miraba sonriente a Kakashi, desde meses atrás, habia admitido ante Sakura, que estaba enamorada del enmascarado, quería hacerle sentir, que podía contar con ella.

-Las más excusas más patéticas sobra decir, pero tienes razón Shizune, Kakashi saldrá de este embrollo- Tsunade miraba curiosa a Shizune, sabía que tanta amabilidad con el peli plateado se debía a algo.

-Lo sé, me preocupa como Sakura va a manejar esta situación, ella es una persona que no le gusta mentir, y no sé si sea capaz de mentirle a sus amigos.- Kakashi se sentía agobiado.

-Despreocúpate, creo que estas subestimando a Sakura, ella está a la altura de esta misión, y no creo que sea un problema para ella- Shikamaru confiaba plenamente en Sakura, aunque le preocupaba seriamente lo sentimientos de la chica, ella aún no estaba bien, y él lo sabía.

-Así es Kakashi-Sensei, yo sabré manejarlo, después de todo ya no soy la niña llorona, que espera que sus compañeros y su maestro corran a su auxilio, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, ya soy una mujer.- Sakura beso la mejilla de su maestro y saludo a los demás presentes.

- Una mujer, que no es capaz de confiar en sus amigas, pero que mal te hemos hecho Frentona, para que nos pagues de esa manera, no creo que sea fácil poder perdonarte-Ino miraba a Sakura, aunque para fortuna de esta, en su mirada denotaba picardía.

-Mujer, no te pongas así, Lord Kazekage lo dejo claro en la tarde, Sakura no tenía permitido dar detalles de su relación, es un asunto que debe tratarse con discreción, por obvias razones, era muy problemático que Sakura te lo notificara precisamente a ti- Shikamaru miraba a su novia, a veces no se explicaba donde quedaba esa cordura que lo distinguía al enamorarse de la rubia.

_ ¿Qué insinúas Vago?, por supuesto que hubiera guardado el secreto, lo hubiera entendido, no por nada soy su mejor amiga, pero despreocúpense no haré un escándalo, el que mi amiga sea feliz y este al lado de alguien, que la ame, la respete y la proteja, me basta para pasar por alto esta falta de consideración- Ino corrió abrazar a Sakura y la felicito de todo corazón.

-Qué bien, nada como las demostraciones de afecto para sellar simbólicamente un Acto de Perdón, aunque debo admitir Feíta, que tienes una debilidad por los hombres con Linaje- Sai estaba parado justo enfrente de Sakura e Ino con su habitual sonrisa falsa.

- Si serás Baka, eso no se le dice a una dama- Sakura aporreo a Sai ante las risas de todos.

-Vaya Haruno, tan delicada como siempre- Neji miraba divertido la escena, era increíble que una mujer con ese aire angelical, tuviera un temperamento tan explosivo, Tenten venia del brazo de Neji y detrás de ellos venían Rock Lee, Shino, Chouji, Kurenai y Gai.

- Me pregunto a qué debemos el honor de que Kakashi nos invite a una reunión, es que acaso aceptara ante todos su inferioridad hacia mí, es evidente que no puede contra la bestia verde de Konoha- Gai mostro su pulgar con su característica sonrisa.

- Quien los mando llamar fui yo, solo que Kakashi ofreció su casa como punto de reunión, ya les explicare el motivo, en cuanto llegue el Kazekage, por el momento, disfruten la velada-Tsunade termino de hablar y se sentó junto a Kakashi y Shizune que platicaban animadamente, y les propuso una partida de naipes para matar el tiempo.

Gaara se dirigía hacia la casa de Kakashi junto a Kankuro, iban platicando amenamente.

-Kankuro, ¿Crees que pueda a llegar a ser un buen esposo para Sakura?- a Gaara le costó mucho formular esa pregunta, pero es algo que le inquietaba y necesitaba la opinión de su hermano.

- Hermanito, si algo te puedo asegurar es, que serás un buen esposo, y un buen padre, ¿y sabes por qué te lo digo?- Gaara negó con la cabeza, a lo que Kankuro sonrió de lado- Serás el Kazekage de la Arena, pero no dejas de ser un Baka, cuando Deidara ataco a la aldea, tú la protegiste con tu vida, para poner a salvo las nuestras, si un hombre es capaz de dar su vida por su aldea, que no hará con su Esposa y sus hijos, así que deja tus temores hermanito, y dedícate a ser feliz y hacer feliz a la mujer que Amas, porque tu Amas a Haruno o me equivoco?

-Tienes razón Kankuro, amo a Sakura, aunque ella a mí no- Gaara suspiro amargamente.

-Todo puede suceder Gaara, nada está escrito, Tú deberías de estar muerto a estas alturas, pero aquí estas con nosotros afortunadamente, y si has llegado a esta situación con Sakura, es para que la aproveches, ambos merecen ser felices y disfrutar el Amor- Kankuro palmeo la espalda de su hermano y le hizo señas de que siguieran avanzando,

-Buenas noches, espero aún alcancemos un poco de Sake- Kankuro saludo cálidamente a todos las personas en casa de Kakashi, pues noto que en cuanto llegaron, todas las miradas se dirigieron ante ellos.

- Pasen Kankuro, aún queda un poco, hemos logrado mantener estas botellas alejadas de Lady Tsunade- Lee le hacía señas a los chicos del desierto para que se acercaran a ellos mientras Shizune y Gai, intentaban controlar a Tsunade, ante los comentarios del chico.

Gaara se dirigió de inmediato hacia Sakura, al llegar hacia ella, se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mano, ante el sonrojo de esta, las mujeres miraban emocionadas la escena, mientras Lee balbuceaba el nombre de Sakura entre sollozos, e incredulidad entre los que desconocían la situación.

-Bueno, la razón de esta reunión, es para informarles que Sakura y Gaara han iniciado una relación hace unas semanas, por lo cual es muy probable que el Kazekage, este muy a menudo de visita en la aldea, y lo vean frecuentemente con Sakura, así que no quiero habladurías, ni chismes en las calles de esta relación, lo que quieran saber, pueden preguntarlo el día de hoy, sin invadir su privacidad, si Sakura y el Kazekage no dieron a conocer su relación, es debido al cargo que Gaara ejerce en la Arena, por lo cual pido, no sea el centro de conversación en la aldea, si alguien les pregunta, sea de aquí o de aldeas vecinas, basta con decir que su relación se dio, en la última de misión de Sakura y Kakashi en la Arena, y están saliendo para conocerse mejor, está claro- Tsunade se dejó caer en su asiento, el Sake empezaba hacer efecto.

-Debo decir que es una notica inesperada, pero los felicito, espero que no hagas sufrir a la feíta, porque sobra decir que te las veras con Naruto y Conmigo, aunque seas el Kazekage- Sai miraba serio a Gaara, aunque inmediatamente le regalo una sonrisa, que en esta ocasión era absolutamente sincera.

-Lo sé Sai, y agradezco que te preocupes por Sakura, pero debo decirte que mi único interés es protegerla y que a mi lado encuentre la felicidad que se merece- Gaara miraba a Sakura a los ojos, ella no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Deja las lágrimas, frentona y hay que festejar, no todos los días te haces novia de un Kazekage, y menos uno tan lindo como Gaara, y ya que estamos celebrando las buenas noticias, quiero brindar por Shikamaru, no solo porque es el mejor Novio de la Historia, el mejor hombre que he conocido, sino porque será el mejor padre de toda Konoha- Ino quiso callar la última frase, pero el Sake en su venas no se lo permitió.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin habla mientras a Shikamaru se le resbalaba la copa de las manos

-¿Qué has dicho mujer?

- A parte de Vago eres tonto, sé que no era la forma de decirlo, y que hay ocasiones en las que no entiendes que haces conmigo, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte, es que eres lo mejor que he tenido, y me has dado la dicha más grande, vamos a ser papás…!


	3. Chapter 3- Noticias Inesperadas 2

SamiLinda, gracias por seguirme, y darme mi rewind, si es algo diferente, pero bueno es que a Sakura la shippeo casi con todos; respecto a Madara, pronto aparecera haciendo de las suyas. mil gracias por seguirme, he eenpezado a leer tu historia, y aunque no soy partidiaria de que los personajes de Naruto sean Vampiros, me atrapaste.

Jessy canto, de verdad que quisiera actualizarla diario para ti, pero con mi carga de trabajo no puedo, espero que te guste.

Sakura Hyuga, no matare a Gaara, tranquila.

Gracias por leerme chicas, me motivan día a día.

**Capítulo 3- **

-Sasuke y su equipo se dirigía al país de las olas, el Uchiha, iba sumamente molesto, de todas sus misiones encomendadas desde su regreso a la hoja, esta era la más patética, pasar 6 semanas en casa de Tazuna, y con el simple propósito de servirle de guardaespaldas al viejo, se suponía que Konoha tenía la alianza encima, como era posible que la Hokage siguiera aceptando misiones de rangos tan inferiores y sobre todo desperdiciar a un ninja de elite, como el para dichas misiones, algo andaba mal y él tenía que averiguarlo.

-Juugo, haz tenido noticias de óbito?

-Ninguna Sasuke, y esta vez ha tardado mucho en buscarnos, la Aldea de la Arena, nos ha estado pisando los talones creyendo que persigue conspiradores de la Alianza, Óbito-Sama estuvo a punto de ser capturado por Kankuro y su equipo de rastreo, yo pienso que Madara-Sama está esperando que nosotros le busquemos.- Juugo no estaba seguro de revelarle la estadía del Kazekage en la Hoja.

-Las cosas parecen estar muy tranquilas en Konoha, y a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho por desprestigiar a Sabaku No, no hemos logrado derrocarlo, y el momento de atacar Konoha se aproxima, no debemos dejarle Aliados, la mayoría de Sunagakure apoya a Gaara, y si el sigue al frente el día en que Madara suelte a los bijuus será un obstáculo para deshacernos de Naruto- Sasuke pasaba una mano sobre su cabello, aunque su semblante reflejaba serenidad.

- Pues yo no diría que las cosas estén muy tranquilas en Konoha y mucho menos con Suna, creo que la estadía del Kazekage en la aldea, no era simplemente por asuntos meramente románticos- Suigetsu recalco la palabra románticos, divertido ante la reacción de perplejidad del Uchiha.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Suigetsu? ¿Cuándo estuvo Gaara en la Aldea? ¿Porque no me dijeron nada idiota? Románticos? Si el Dobe está de misión, no digas estupideces.- Sasuke se sentía estúpido, tuvo a Gaara en Konoha y no se percató de su presencia, era la oportunidad perfecta de hundir a Konoha.

- Íbamos a decírtelo cuando llegamos al apartamento, pero la zanahoria empezó a parlotear sobre la nueva misión, que si en realidad eran vacaciones y si no mal recuerdo quise hablar contigo, pero me corriste con un "no me molestes idiota", así que no hubo oportunidad de informártelo, cuando estás en tus días es imposible acercarse a ti siquiera para darte….- Suigetsu fue interrumpido por Sasuke que tironeaba del cuello de su camisa, mientras Karin lanzaba gemidos de horror, pues el Sharingan coloreaba su vista.

- No estoy para juegos Suigetsu, bastante paciencia he tenido contigo, dime cuando viste a Sabaku No y con quien estaba, a estas alturas la Hokage ya debió habernos descubierto y en lugar de enviarnos a una misión, nos estén enviando a una emboscada- Sasuke estaba furioso y no solo contra el peli-celeste, si no consigo mismo, acaso era un imán para los idiotas, siempre tenía que tener algún inepto en su equipo.

-Sasuke, te pido por favor sueltes a Suigetsu, yo te diré que fue lo que vimos, sabes que Suigetsu no sabe decir las cosas con la seriedad que ameritan- Jugo trataba de calmar al Uchiha sutilmente, ya que sabía que cuando el pelinegro se enojaba, lo peor que podía hacer era tratar de disuadirlo.

*************************/**********/*************/*******************************

-¿Qué has dicho mujer?

- A parte de Vago eres tonto, sé que no era la forma de decirlo, y que hay ocasiones en las que no entiendes que haces conmigo, pero si hay algo que puedo asegurarte, es que eres lo mejor que he tenido, y me has dado la dicha más grande, vamos a ser papás…!

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, era cierto lo que Ino dijo, habia ocasiones en la que él no entendía que hacía con ella, pero en ese momento lo supo, AMABA a esa mujer, aunque a veces creyera que estaba endemoniada por sus repentinos cambios de humor o por su manera de hacer las cosas, amaba a esa chica, que lo acogió después de su decepción Amorosa con Temari, que lo cuido, lo mimo y sobre todo lo amó, y le entrego su corazón, era la mejor notica que habia recibido en toda su vida.

-Shika-Kun, ¿estas molesto conmigo? ¿Te he decepcionado?- Ino comenzaba a angustiarse ante la actitud del Shinobi, todos en la sala estaban en silencio, incomodos por la situación, pero preocupados por la rubia que dejaba caer las lágrimas por su rostro.

- Voy a ser papá! Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida, no seas problemática, sécate esas lagrimas mujer, esta noche tenía preparada una sorpresa, pero la que me sorprendió fuiste tú… Te Amo- Shikamaru cargo a la rubia y la beso, las mujeres conmovidas con la escena lloraron, todos se acercaron a la pareja, para felicitarlos, mientras Sakura le hizo señas a Shikamaru para que la siguiera.

-Se lo que vas a decirme mujer, pero no te preocupes, sé que estuviste con el Kazakage, así que no es tu culpa, debí pedirte este favor antes, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta de Ino, pero creo que a partir de los acontecimientos de hoy, no habrá manera de que me diga que NO- Shikamaru reía, esquivando la lluvia de coscorrones de la pelirosa.

- Si serás Baka, no digas esas cosas, aunque creo que aún no me conoces del todo, ten, que la felicidad de la cerda este completa esta noche- Sakura extendió su mano con una cajita negra de terciopelo, Shikamaru lo tomo y abrió la pequeña caja y observo completamente sorprendido el anillo en su interior, era hermoso.

-Sakura, en que momento compraste esto? Está realmente hermoso, te debo una muy grande! - Shikamaru abrazo a la pelirosa ella correspondió su abrazo, y al separarse Sakura le contesto.

-Esta tarde, después de que el Kazekage se fue con Kankuro a la casa que les dio Tsunade para su estadía, me dirigí a la joyería, los observe todos y supuse que este sería perfecto, después de todo a Ino le gustan las esmeraldas- Sakura le sonrió a Shikamaru y se disponía a regresar con los demás- una cosa Shika-Kun, que las únicas lagrimas que le hagas derramar a Ino, sean como las de esta noche, de Felicidad, sino te moleré los huesos- Sakura le giño un ojo, dejando a Shikamaru con un enorme sentimiento de agradecimiento, pero crispado ante la idea de probar su fuerza monstruosa.

- Que tanto cuchicheaban Tú y Shikamaru Frentona? Acaso planean la huida del vago?- Ino se sentía excluida, aunque no desconfiaba de Sakura, después de todo, eran como hermanas.

- No te hagas telarañas mujer, solo me entrego tu sorpresa?- respondió Shikamaru.

-Así? Que sorpresa?- pregunto ansiosa la rubia

- tú y yo, nos conocemos desde niños, hemos sido compañeros y amigos todo este tiempo; Hemos compartido las mismas tragedias y alegrías, y aunque en ocasiones me preguntó, como es que tú y yo estamos juntos, o porqué precisamente yo, tuve que tener la novia más escandalosa e impertinente de toda Konoha, siempre llega a mi esa respuesta, Te Amo mujer y me hace más feliz saber que tú me amas, por lo que quiero compartir mi vida contigo, CASATE CONMIGO- Shikamaru tomo la mano de Ino, puso el anillo en el dedo anular y le beso la mano.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, los chicos hicieron bulla animando a Shikamaru, e Ino lloraba otra vez, mirando el anillo en su mano y después mirando a Shikamaru.

- Es que acaso me queda otra opción?- Shikamaru arqueo una ceja molesto por la respuesta de la rubia.

- Claro que si Baka, quita esa cara, aunque seas el vago más holgazán de toda Konoha, no puedo decirte, que No, pues eres el Amor de mi vida, y el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días- la feliz pareja consolido el compromiso en un apasionado beso, mientras los espectadores brindaban sonrientes por la próxima boda.

****************************/*********/***********************************

- Les dije que terminaríamos nuestra misión 3 días antes de lo previsto, muero por ver la cara de la vieja, cuando tenga que pagar nuestra apuesta, le dije que solo necesitábamos 4 días 'ttebayo- Naruto se dirigía con su equipo a la torre de la Hokage.

-Un momento, creo que no será necesario ir hasta la torre, la Hokage no se encuentra en la torre- Kiba olfateaba para localizar a la Tsunade,

-Como lo sabes Kiba?, Aparte de bestia eres adivino 'ttebayo?- Naruto sujetaba su estómago por las contracciones que ocasionaba su risa, mientras Hinata reprendía al rubio por su comentario.

- Arggg, cállate Naruto, si no fuera por mí, no hubiéramos acabado la misión tan rápido, gracias a mi sentido del olfato puedo rastrear el olor de cualquiera, en todo caso, la única bestia en el equipo, eres tú, ya que te lanzas al ataque, sin ninguna estrategia o razonamiento lógico, nos pusiste en peligro en distintas ocasiones durante la misión, si no fuera por mi intervención junto a Akamaru, hubiéramos regresado con Hinata gravemente herida o muerta, por tu culpa- Kiba empezaba a perder la paciencia, cosa que con Naruto, era fácil para cualquiera.

-Así? Quien te crees tú, eh chico perro?, Hinata a mi lado es la persona más segura del mundo, jamás dejaría que algo le pasara ´ttebayo, si tu queja es que estuviste protegiéndola todo el tiempo, es porque no confías en sus capacidades, lo cual, es muy penoso, ya que Hinata ha trabajado muy duro estos años y es tan capaz como tú o como yo 'ttebayo- el rubio molesto se lanzó dispuesto a golpear al chico, el cual estaba molesto y se disponía a regresar el ataque.

-Naruto-Kun. Kiba-Kun, por favor no peleen, ya no discutan más, todos llegamos sanos y salvos, en todo caso Naruto-Kun, no debiste molestar a Kiba, y Kiba-Kun, tampoco debiste culparlo por ponernos en peligro, son cosas a las que siempre estamos expuestos, por favor, ya no más peleas, mejor busquemos a Tsunade-Sama, para darle nuestro informe- Hinata se habia puesto entre ambos, estaba cansada de las continuas peleas de los chicos.

-Tienes razón Hinata-Chan, tal vez no estamos de humor para bromas, disculpa Kiba, vamos a dejar nuestro informe para descansar- Naruto le extendió mano en señal de paz.

-De acuerdo Naruto, solo por consideración a Hinata, ya estoy cansado de tus estúpidas broma- Kiba extendió su mano.

-Estúpidas bromas? Pero que dices tarado, si no quieres llevar la fiesta en paz, mejor dilo 'ttebayo y aquí mismo los solucionamos- Naruto se disponía a atacar, cuando las carcajadas de Kiba lo pararon en seco.

-Tranquilo Chico, solo juego contigo, santa paz niño, después de todo que sería de mi vida si nuestras discusiones acabaran- Kiba y Naruto reían, pero se detuvieron al escuchar que Hinata activaba su Byakugan.

-Qué pasa Hinata? Que es lo que pasa? Yo no puedo percibir peligro- Kiba y Akamaru se pusieron a olfatear y Naruto hizo aparecer sus clones de sombra.

Pero Hinata solo atino a desactivar su Byakugan y a reír tímidamente, dejando perplejos a los chicos.

****************/***********************/***********************

-Busquemos un lugar para acampar, y quiero que me cuentes todo Jugo-Sasuke desactivo el Sharingan, y soltó a Suigetsu para alivio de todos, mientras avanzaba dejando atrás a los miembros de su equipo.

-Ves lo que provocas Tiburón escuálido, casi te convierten en Sushi y todo por hacerte el chistoso, creí que tendríamos que llevarte en un rollo de alga.- Karin ayudaba a Suigetsu a levantarse, visiblemente preocupada.

-No te preocupes Zanahoria, que todavía podrás admirar mi suculento trasero por un buen tiempo- Suigetsu miraba divertido a una Karin sonrojada.

-Idiota, todavía que uno se preocupa por ti y no le das importancia imbécil- Karin empujo a Suigetsu y se fue indignada detrás de Sasuke.

-Eso quiere decir que estas bien Suigetsu, vayamos detrás de Sasuke, no hay que alterarlo más- Jugo le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse nuevamente.

-Gracias compañero, que sería de mi sin ti, Sasuke hubiera acabado con mi trasero el día de hoy y eso que no le dije con quién estaba el Kazakage.-Suigetsu se incorporó gracias a Jugo.

-Tendremos que decirle todo, o se enfadara que le ocultemos las cosas- Jugo caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

- Es un alivio no ser el portador, de tan jugosa noticia- Suigetsu le guiñaba el ojo a Jugo.

-Puede que sea yo el que termine con el trasero frito.- jugo le dio un codazo a Suigetsu y ayudaron a Karin a armar las casas de campaña.

***********************/******************/******************************

-De que te ríes Hinata. Chan, -Naruto miraba perplejo a su novia.

-Si Hinata, estamos esperando un explicación. Kiba estaba intrigado, Hinata no era de las que te gastaba una broma, y eso se parecía mucho a una tomada de pelo.

-Chicos, quedamos que entregaríamos el informe, y solo active mi Byakugan para dar con la Hokage, pero por lo que pude percibir esta en casa de Kakashi, con los demás chicos, aunque hay dos chacras que se me hacen familiares, pero no los reconocí.- Hinata se dio la media vuelta y los chicos la siguieron.

****************************/***************************/******************

Sakura y Gaara salieron al jardín dejando a los demás festejando.

-Hermosa reunión la de hoy, no lo cree Kazekage-sama- Sakura se sonrojo, cuando sintió la mano de Gaara tomar la suya.

-Ya lo creo Sakura, pero creo que ya no deberías llamarme Kazekage, dime solo Gaara, ya que nos vamos a casar, es muy raro que no te dirijas a mí por mi nombre.- Gaara soltó a Sakura y le ofreció una silla del jardín, mientras él se sentaba junto a ella.

-Lo siento Gaara, tienes razón, solo que es un poco raro, y todo ha pasado tan rápido, tan solo en la mañana, la simple mención de tu nombre podría vincularte como el Líder de Suna y hoy después de mediodía, eres mi prometido, por lo cual te pido paciencia- Sakura suspiro y miro la Luna, aquella que fue testigo la noche en que Sasuke se marchó de la aldea, dejándola inconsciente en una banca, que estuvo presente la noche en que Sasuke le robo su primer beso y también en aquella noche que se entregó a él.

Gaara miraba embelesado a Sakura, aunque sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver su mirada llena de nostalgia y dolor, él sabía que estaba pensando en él y eso le lastimaba, sabía que no podía reprocharle nada, con qué derecho, si él le estaba robando la oportunidad de encontrar de nuevo el Amor, además él decía estar enamorado de Sakura, pero realmente estaba enamorado?, recordó la plática que tuvo con su hermana Temari.

Flashback:

-Porque Haruno? Gaara sabes muy bien que esa niña está enamorada de Uchiha, hasta donde sé, iban a casarse- Temari miraba incrédula a Gaara, no era que le importara mucho los sentimientos de Sakura, pero no quería ver a su hermanito sufrir, ya habia tenido una infancia muy cruel, quería que él pudiera encontrar alguien que lo amara a ´él, que no le diera un amor a medias.

-Lo sé Temari, pero esa relación ya se terminó, Sakura me contó que ya no hay posibilidades de que su relación con Uchiha se reanude, además creo que estoy enamorado de ella, es tan dedicada y perseverante en su entrenamiento, en sus estudios médicos, es solidaria con sus amigos y sacrificaría cualquier cosa por verlos felices, además ha sufrido mucho por su amor no correspondido con Uchiha, es tan frágil, a pesar de su gran fuerza, que quisiera abrazarla y nunca soltarla para que nadie la lastime de nuevo.- Gaara se levantó y miro por la ventana, la penumbra del desierto, sorprendido, por la confesión que le habia hecho a Temari, y lo bien que se sentí decirlo en voz alta.

Por su parte Temari, estaba atónita, incrédula, pero conmovida por las palabras de Gaara, era tan pequeño, que toda la ternura se convirtió en rabia, se acercó a él y le obligo a mirarla

-Acaso es que no lo entiendes, no es amor lo que sientes por ella, por superarse a base de su esfuerzo, esa necesidad de protegerla es compasión, porque te ves reflejado en ella cuando eras un niño, frágil, con tanto amor que ofrecer y sin embargo, rechazado por las personas que Amabas, abre los ojos Gaara, eres muy joven, para saber que es el Amor.- Temari tomo su abanico y se dirigió a la puerta, arrepentida de hablarle tan fuerte a Gaara.

- Tal vez no sé qué es el Amor, pero con ella siento emociones nuevas, desconocidas para mí, siento vergüenza, paz, una sensación de calor en mi pecho se enciende cada vez que la veo, tal vez no es Amor, o tal vez si, y quiero descubrirlo, acaso es un crimen querer amar y ser amado?- Gaara miraba a Temari serenamente, aunque en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de tristeza.

-tienes razón, lo siento Gaara, tienes el derecho de ser Feliz, solo espero por el bien de Haruno que no te lastime, sino probara la furia de mi abanico.- Temari abrió la puerta, pero Gaara la detuvo-

-En todo caso, será mi responsabilidad, pues soy yo quien está forzando las cosas a mi favor- Gaara le sonrio a Temari, ella le correspondió, y se marchó, preocupada, por su hermanito-

Fin del Flashback.

Sakura voltio a ver a Gaara temblando de frio.

.Es mejor que entremos está empezando a enfriar-Sakura se levantó dispuesta a entrar, pero antes de dar un paso, sintió a Gaara colocar su túnica sobre sus hombros.

-Gaara, pero ahora serás tú el que tenga frio- Sakura miro preocupada al pelirrojo, que se habia puesto más pálido de lo común por el frío.

-No podría estar cómodo completamente abrigado, mientras mi novia se congela de frio.- Gaara le regalo una sonrisa, la cual a Sakura se le hizo hermosa, tal vez era porque nunca habia visto a Gaara sonreír.

-Gracias Gaara-Kun, entremos no quiero que te vayas a refriar por mi culpa. Sakura le sonrió y le hizo señas de que la siguiera.

"Gaara-Kun" fue como un si una corriente eléctrica atravesara su cuerpo al escuchar que Sakura lo llamara tan cariñosamente, tal vez no sabía que era el amor, pero estaba seguro de que se parecía mucho a lo que él sentía por Sakura cada vez que pensaba y estaba con ella. Gaara siguió a Sakura para adentrarse en la casa, y aun estando en el frio Jardín, el frío ya habia desaparecido.


End file.
